Nif And The Olympians: Newbie God
by Atticus Victori
Summary: This is just a story I have written and want to share. I am willing to create characters for the top reviewers and add them into my story. This is my first Fanfic so be open minded. The main character is one of my own made up characters and the Percy Jackson people will be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: New Olympian_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**_

Artemis

"So without further ado let me introduce our new godling, Nif son of Chaos and erm, Aphrodite. He is the god of the mind, creation, thoughts, and weaponry." Zeus says.

Woo hoo I think rolling my eyes. Gods what makes this one so special? I look up for the first time and gasp. He has black hair that rolls beautifully in locks. His face looks as if it was chiseled and is blemishless. His eyes are a stormy blue it's almost as if they're storm clouds rolling in. Oh my gods I think to myself and try to avert my gaze and cover my blushing. He just gazes around the room acknowledging the congratulations. He stops for a second as he looks at me for a second or did I just imagine it. I think back to my oath remembering that love is just an illusion and that men will hurt you.

Oh so you fancy my son I hear a purred voice say knowingly to me. I look over and see Aphrodite looking at me then back and forth at her son as if to see if we would make a good match. Oh Gods Almighty.

No no no no no no, I don't I think back to her. She smirks then purrs denial is the first sign more will follow. And Artemis dear. She continues What I ask back. My son has great powers such as mind reading. Then she cuts off our conversation.

Oh no oh no oh no. I think did he just read our conversation is he reading my thought now?

I look over at him and luckily he seems to be having more on his mind. Right now Zeus and the rest of the big three have pulled him aside as the party has begun. I look over at my foolish brother and see him grinning.

"What are you grinning about d-," I say.

"Ah my little sister has developed her first crush, and might I say language little sister language." He chuckles with a shake of his head.

"One I am not in love, and two we were born the same day and time," I say aggravated because this is the same conversation we always have.

"One is I was born 2 seconds before you and two is you my unenlightened sister forget I am the seer of the future." Apollo snaps back.

"Wait how do you know I have a crush on Nif." I say cautiously, "And what does it mean?"

"Well you just admitted you had a crush on him and there's a prophecy on the first eternal maiden to break her vows shall suffer yet be rewarded through Zeus' rage." Apollo says then leaves me open mouthed. I really hate it when my brother leaves me hanging then leaves like that. I look around the room to see if anyone else has seen our conversation. Aphrodite looks slyly at me and I groan. Great now two Olympians know my secret. I stroll to the elevator and press the down button.

"Thanks," I hear someone say behind me. I spin and see Nif there leaning against the back of the elevator. Eep I hear part of my mind say in a shrill girly tone. I quickly quiet it. Reminding myself of his powers.

"What are you doing here boy," I spit out trying to make myself feel like I'm back to normal but not succeeding.

"Relax will you? I'm not here because of you I just want to get out of there I hate making a big deal out of nothing." Nif says flipping his hair.

I pause for a second calming my self and noticing the elevator music. It's Get A Little Bit Closer. I curse my pig headed brother for being god of music he must have chosen the song.

"So why are you here?" I ask. Then mentally smack myself in the head for asking a question he answered a couple seconds before.

"I just told you. And I sense you're nervous why?" He asks in a clear and cool voice that I could melt into. Gods curse you Aphrodite for influencing my thoughts.

I make something up on the fly and say, "I want to get back to my hunters at Camp Half-blood."

"Oh I'll come with you. Chiron wants me to come anyway since he wants the campers to know who I am and to let me design my cabin for the camp. Do you mind?" He says.

Oh my gods did he just ask to accompany me to camp. Gods he's smooth. "Uh. Sure," I say feeling my voice quiver. Uh sure Arty gods I mean, Artemis get yourself together girl he's just a guy. A well-toned gorgeous stormy-eyed hotty you mean another side of my mind says. I tell it to shut up. Oh great now I'm arguing with myself.

Then we wait silently in the elevator for a minute then Nif says, "This is taking to long. Here grab my hand."(Miley Cyrus' Wrecking Ball play when reading or typing this) He extends his arm towards me and I cautiously grasp it with both hands and then he falls backwards into his shadow and I fall on him and feel myself being teleported through the shadow and then we're laying on the porch of the Big House. I'm on top of him and I hear the part of my brain I'm going to call the girly part ecstatic.

I look at Nif's face and it has a grin on it. I feel as if I could stay this way for a while then hear someone grunt. I quickly roll off of Nif and turn to see who the interrupter is.

D- It, its Chiron. "Erm, Lady Artemis was I er, interrupting anything?" Chiron asks.

"No nothing Chiron." I answer quickly. Then make up an excuse, "It was just a shadow travel gone wrong."

"A shadow travel." Chiron says then asks, "Who is this, Artemis?"

"Uh this is Nif. The new god." I say trying to be casual as Nif and I both rise to our feet.

"Please to meet you Chiron. I figured that since Artemis and I were both going to go to the same place I'd shadow travel us here since it takes forever to hail a cab in New York. And it's convenient." Nif says calmly.

"Okay Nif. Now let us go and introduce you to the campers." Chiron says walking ahead of us.

I follow then Nif says, "Hey Chiron. Just so you know I'm not lying and I'd watch your unkind thoughts toward me especially the one known as that egotistical Artemis cuddling b-." Oh my gods did Nif just read Chiron's thoughts.

Chiron turns around and opens his mouth to say something but then Nif says, "How did I do that? Well Chiron always learn what the newest gods powers are otherwise we'll get in this predicament. You looking like a fool."

Chiron closes his mouth and flicks his tail in disgust. Then gallops far ahead of us. "You know keeping it to yourself doesn't mean that people can't hear you."

"Nif how did you do that?" I ask in shock.

"Easy god of the mind, and thoughts." He says then follows Chiron.

I stay there for a second in shock that he did that. Then follow him.

Later

"Demigods I have gathered you here to meet our newest Olympian god. Nif the god of thoughts, the mind, creation, celestial occurrences and erm weaponry." Chiron says then steps down and lets Nif take stage for a while.

"Campers I am unlike most of your parents. I am able to interfere with your quests directly and will do anything in my power to keep you safe because I plan on later down my life of godship would like to have my children reside here." Nif says, and I cringe at that note feeling a slight twinge of jealousy when he says that. "Any way until then I shall try to look after all of you as my own children until then and will help you when you need it most I also feel that you have gone through to much to lose another of your comrades. Thank you for listening. If you have any questions about what my powers and any other miscellaneous things I'd be more than happy to answer them now or later seeing as I'll be in camp a few days creating my Cabin."

Multiple hands go up and he calls on them with ease.

"What is your sacred animal?" A Demeter child says. I have to say that, that question has popped up in my mind a couple times as well.

"My sacred animal is the raven. The raven is the only animal that has a sense of foreboding and it also is able to come in the most unlikely of places. Like on your quests I'm sure you've noticed a couple ravens before a huge fight or battle. They will be your warning system." He answers diligently and I feel my girly part of my brain swoon and the regular part is saying good answer.

He calls on a Hermes kid and the kid says, "Why are you staying here a couple days to create your cabin? I heard the Cyclops make all the cabins and it makes it easier for you gods."

A fair question for the kid after all that's what I did.

"I as you heard am the god of creation. I mean how silly would it look if I didn't build my own cabin besides I unlike so many gods actually plan to care for my kids and what better way to show that than by making the cabin myself. Now would that answer suffice?" Nif asks. I sense he already knows the answer. The Hermes kid nods and he continues to listen and answer questions until an Aphrodite kid is called.

"Nif we heard you arrived here with Artemis… Lying on top of you. Is there a thing between you two?" She asks.

I blush inwardly and feel the warmth spread throughout my body. Then I feel anxious to know what he says.

" As for the way I arrived with Artemis. I shadow-traveled us here and when we arrived we landed on the ground in that position. And as do the thing that you may think to be between us. I have a hard time seeing it seeing as how Artemis is a Vestal Maiden so No I don't believe there is anything between us from what I can gather. I hope that that has answered your question. If not too bad that's all I can acquire from you unless you ask Artemis herself." Nif answers calmly.

"Why can't you just tell us yourself? I mean can't you just read Artemis' mind?" The child continues and I suddenly feel insecure.

"Yes I could read Artemis' mind but I won't because of two reasons. The first is it's an extreme invasion of privacy for instance how would you like it if I read your mind like I am right now and revealed your inner most secrets to the camp without your permission. No if I were to read your mind or hers it would be the thoughts that are on the top of your head then I would venture deeper and if you hadn't noticed I could take control of your mind completely. Capise." He says his tone dark and menacing.

The girl pipes down and then Nif says, "Okay I think that I should take my leave and you should get back to your schedules. Good day"

The campers look at Chiron for confirmation he nods then the campers leave.

Then Nif walks to his cabin area.

I decide to talk to Thalia about lt. I mean I should inform her of what has been happening, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't Updated and forgot the disclaimer. Really busy lately. Remember To tell me if you want a character. The story will change and adapt after Chapter 3.**_

_**Chapter 2: Nif's History**_

_**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan I would be putting this in a book and making money for it. I do not own PJO or HoO.**_

" Nif, gods what was I thinking doing this?" I yell to myself as I venture a bit farther from where the campers regular activities are. "Why did I threaten that girl why did I make myself superior to everyone else in just about 2 minutes? Ugh." I walk up the hill up and lay down at the foot of a big pine tree.

I look up at the stars blow on them. The constellations start to interact with each other. Ursa Major and minor are going on a walk with Perseus. Orion is riding Pegasus and trying to tighten his loose belt. Cassiopeia and Andromeda are gossiping about other constellations. I laugh as the Ursa's trip Perseus. I wish that my friends up there were down here with me right now. Gods I miss them. You see I've been around for a couple millenniums I just have been falling through time holes. I've ticked off Kronos a couple of times and last time he sent me into the future. When I came out of the worm hole the year was 2014 the date was December 19. I was on Mount Olympus not the one in New York the old one in Greece after Percy Jackson and the seven had finished their mission and my old friend Hecate was working on the mist to fix the mountain when Gaia awoken and Jason and Leo joined their powers doing something that had never happened before… Cheat a prophesy. I couldn't believe it when Hecate told me. Anyhow, I fixed the mountain up for her and went to New York to see my kin. And you know the rest I think. Even my powers have been off for a bit. Anyhow back to the present. I watch the constellations dance across the sky and glimmer. Orion and Perseus are goofing off now and I laugh as one of them dares the other to poke Cestus when he's resting. I laugh as the events unfold.

I pause in mid-chuckle hearing someone else giggling on the other side of the pine. I cautiously take a look at the person on the opposing side of the pine. She's about an inch shorter than me and has shortish black hair. She looks at me with her electric blue eyes that seem to crackle with each movement. We stand up and look at each other. I see her blush but then she covers it up quickly. She's in a hunter's outfit. By the looks of it, she seems my age if I were to go by my maturity and what I choose my age to be which is about 14 maybe 15 years old. We both look away sheepishly making each other blush. I decide to speak first. "I heard you laughing so I decided to check out where it was coming from." "Yeah I thought and did the same thing. Hi my name's Thalia, Thalia Grace. What's your name? I haven't seen you around before." Thalia replies. "My name is Nif, Nif…Uh sorry I don't know what my last name is. Ha-ha." I say honestly. "Really well we should probably get you a last name then." She says with a chuckle. "Well let's sit down and try to think of one for you then."

_**Remember To Review Please. If you want to have a character please leave it in the reviews. I really would like some characters.**_

_**If you want a character please Tell me in the format below.**_

_**Character Name:**_

_**Godly Parent:**_

_**Brief Description:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Preferred Clothing:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Possibly Family:**_

_**Thanks and please review and submit. Thanks and see ya. I'll try to update more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Last Names_**

_**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, Nif would be real. I do not own PJO or HoO. Enjoy the Chapter**_

Thalia

Chink! Clang! I watch as I disarm and out maneuver my opponent. I spin around and put my blade to her throat.

"Good job today, Fiona. Your swordsmanship is improving quite a lot since you recovered from your injury. Soon you'll be the master again and I will be learning from you." I say sheathing my sword.

"Thanks Thals, I really want to get back in to shape." Fiona says somewhat disappointed.

"Don't worry you'll be back to being the best in no time. In the meantime if I were you then I would reap off the benefits of being wounded." I say smiling.

"What benefits?" Fiona asks.

"Easy you get more food and even more importantly you get more chocolate." I say with a serious expression on my face.

Then it falls and we both start laughing. "I'm going to get something to eat after all that training. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I ate before practice and I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'll get a shower then go for a walk." I tell her.

"Okay see you later."

"Ok bye."

I exit the arena and head towards the Artemis Cabin to go grab some clothes to take with me to the shower.

As walking to the showers I see Percy walking with one of his friends Aeden Cousland a son of Nemesis. They're walking towards the campfire seeing as how it's late winter. I wave and he smiles waving back then goes back to his conversation with Aeden.

I then go and head towards the showers. I step in and there's a huge horde of girls. I step into a stall and start to take my shower and listen to the gossip without becoming involved.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah so cool looking."

"He just never stuttered and was so smooth and-"

"I know."

"I like the fact he looks about our age."

"And the way he made Drew just shut up was a-m-a-z-i-n-g! I mean-"

"I know right then we just left."

"He knows how to leave a lady wanting more in my opinion."

I step out of my shower and dry off listening to more as I get dressed. Who are they talking about?

"I heard he made Chiron feel extreme jealousy when he arrived here with Artemis."

Artemis arrived here with a boy? Now I was definitely intrigued. I finish dressing then decided to consider eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh yeah I heard that to. I also heard he could possibly stronger than all of the Olympians and that the reason why he wasn't heard of until now was because he was a titan then betrayed Kronos and was punished."

"I heard that he was thrown down from Olympus after saving it and was forced to walk among us never-aging never-dying until Zeus forgave him today."

"I heard that he was once a demigod and had defeated Tarturus to gain his godhood and he is son of Chaos and Aphrodite."

"I heard he could create or kill anything just with a thought."

The girls just continued to drone on and on about what they heard or thought. I decided that I had definitely heard and thought enough and decided to go for my walk. I step out into the brisk air it's dusk now and I decide to go to my pine. I always go there when something's on my mind.

After a while I reach the Pine and hear laughing and see someone pointing at the stars. I look up and see them moving like in everyday lives. I lay down for some reason just because I felt like it and look up at the stars watching them. After about 5 minutes I burst out laughing as I see Orion poke Cestus. I hear the laughing stop and hear someone get up from the other side of the tree. I look around and gasp.

There's a kid my age or by my assumption. He has black thick hair and stormy blue eyes like mine but only seem more dangerous, chaotic almost. I look over the rest of him and he's about an inch taller than me. I blush accidentally and he smirks. I look away and then look back swiping a loose hair out of my face. (Do girls do that when they meet someone I'm a guy and don't judge I just somewhat like romances.)

He speaks first, "I heard you laughing so I decided to check out where it was coming from."

"Yeah I thought and did the same thing. Hi my name's Thalia, Thalia Grace. What's your name? I haven't seen you around before." I answer trying to find out why I'm nervous.

"My name is Nif, Nif…Uh sorry I don't know what my last name is. Ha-ha." He says honestly.

"Really well we should probably get you a last name then." I say with a laugh. "Well let's sit down and try to think of one for you then."

We sit at the base of the tree and spend some time trying to make a name for him and in which time I find out that the kid I'm speaking to is Nif the New Olympian.

After about 10 minutes we decide his name is Nif-.

**Sorry for the bad chapter I wrote it in about 30 minutes and I couldn't think of what I wanted to do with it just that I wanted to add Thalia's perspective and I wanted to put a bit of Percy in. I know that you will yell at me for forgetting Artemis but I will bring her back next chapter. Remember I still need more OC's I want to make this story seem to follow what not only I want but what the viewers want. If there's any good tips feel free to post them. And tell me what you think His last name should be because while writing this I spent 10 minutes trying to find something cool that fit the name Nif… I failed. A shout out thanks to Ghost132 who gave the OC of Aeden Cousland. I'll keep writing. Until then Atticus Out.**


End file.
